Defying Gravity
by newyork13
Summary: You can dream all you want about love and believe that the first person you love is your true love, but try to remember to look around the corner and you might actually see the person who you are meant to be with.
1. Preface

**Preface**

Life is never what it seems especially when you first discover that someone has fallen in love with you; but it's complicated when they aren't technically human. Then bring another two people who aren't technically human into the fold of people who have fallen in love with you – you won't be sure what to do. There's the one who's your best friend who promises to wait for you, as long as he doesn't imprint in the meantime. Then you've got the one who you are quiet positive is your soul mate, who can't bear the thought of losing you, the thought of hurting you and they'll go to any means to protect you. Then there's the one who won't tell you out loud that they love you, the one who sends you notes, the ones whose handwriting you can't pinpoint and the one who keeps telling you the secret that he loves you is getting harder to keep as everyone around him can read his mind.

Every time I read that I see a wolf standing there and I don't know why. I know it's a wolf writing these notes to me, just there are too many of them now for me to know which one it is. I also don't think that I know what the true understanding and concepts of love are anymore because there are three people in love me, and each ones offering me a different kind of love. So I don't know if I'm in love or that I haven't found it yet and have no clue what it feels like. But for now I want to go back to where everything began.


	2. Beginnings

**_September 2003_**

When parents welcome their first child or any of their children into the world, they have a plan mapped out in there head of how their child is going to grow up and what sort of person their child is going to become. Those are the plans my parents had mapped out for me when they first discovered that I was going to be their daughter. But plans don't always work out and this is what happened to my parents. A few months after I was born my Mom left my Dad in my home town of Forks in Washington and took me to Riverside, California and that's when the plans really did disintegrate, my Mom and I were involved in a car crash that killed her and I survived unharmed and was soon back in the safe arms of my Dad. He took my back to Forks and raised me and I have no clue what I would've ever have done if I hadn't had his influence in my life. It was thanks to my Dad that I met my Best Friends, Jacob Black, Embry Call and Quil Atera V; but out of them Jake was the one I would turn to first right throughout my childhood and my first few teenage years. When Jake was nine, he was put through the same turmoil that I was when I was a baby, the difference was I couldn't remember and he could; Jake and his sister Rachel and Rebecca had their mother ripped away from them in a car crash. In all that devestation it just brought Jake and I closer and we became more dependent on each other.

'Wait up Jake' I called hurry after him as he headed across the high grass near his house on the Quileute reservation into the forest.

'Walk faster then Bella' Jake replied.

It was a few days after my sixteenth birthday and Jake and I were going for one of our walks, it was a time that was just for the two of us to get away from everything that was happening around us and something Quil or Embry or both of them would join us.

'So how's life been at home without Rachel and Rebecca?' I asked. Jakes sister had graduated from the reservation High School at the end of the last school year and had pretty much deserted the reservation straight after. Rebecca had gotten married straight away to a Samoan professional surfer, whom she'd met one day at First Beach on the reservation and was headed off to live with him at his base in Hawaii. Rachel was heading off to Washington State University in Seattle on a scholarship to complete a degree in Computer Engineering and I wouldn't have been surprised if she didn't come back at the end of her degree.

'It's been weird getting used to life without them for both me and Dad. I got a bigger room. Dad's been quiet, he's still blaming himself for Rebecca running off with Solomon, I just hope he gets over it so that he can get on with his life.'

'Do you want me to talk to Dad, ask him to take Billy fishing?'

'If you think it will help.'

'Well if he does we can go to the cinema and drag Quil and Embry along with us.'

'Yeah I'd like that' Jake smiled.

'Good. So what do you want to see?'

'Whatever is on at the cinema when we get there.'

'You really need to stop being a spoil sport Jacob!'

'You need to try to stop trying to make me stop being a spoil sport Bells.'

'Not going to happen' I replied coming up beside him as I'd been walking a few paces behind waiting for him to slow down his walking speed.

'So how's everything been in Forks?'

'Wet and cold like it is here Jake. Why?'

'Because everything seems to be all messed up here Bella.'

'Jake what do you mean by that?'

'You haven't heard?'

'No I haven't heard Jake, so what has happened?'

'Sam went missing, yesterday.'

'Jacob Ephraim Black why didn't you call me yesterday when it happened?'

'Because he was only confirmed missing this morning, he's been gone for over twenty-four hours?'

'How's Leah is she okay?'

'I've been too scared to go over to the Clearwater house and see.'

'Let's go now then Jake, so you don't have to go by yourself.'

'Why are you so darn convincing Bella?'

'I'm not convincing you've just known me for too long and your my best friend and best friends always try and go where the other one goes if they can.'

'That I can agree with Bella.'

When Jake and I arrived at the Clearwater house, the first thing I saw was Dad's cruiser parked outside the house.

'Actually this was a bad idea' I said turning around only for Jake to pull me back in the direction of the house.

'Bella we're here now, so we're going in.'

'Fantastic' I mumbled.

Just as Jake went to open the front door of the Clearwater house Harry Clearwater and my Dad came out.

'Bella I didn't know you were here, I thought you'd gone to Port Angles with Jessica and Angela?'

'No I told you I was taking the bus to La Push.'

'It's okay Bella, why are you here now?'

'Jake and I came to see if any progress had been made in finding Sam?'

'No progress yet Bella, but we'll keep looking' Harry sighed.

'Is Leah okay Harry?'

'No she's leading the search party, were about to go bring her back to get some sleep and maybe find Sam in the process.'

'Bella do you want a lift home when I get back?'

'Um yeah sure Dad, but we were going to go find Embry and Quil first.'

'And we're would they most likely be, so I can pick you up from there?'

'They're probably at First Beach' Jake answered looking from me to my Dad and then back to me.

'Do you want me to pick you up from there Bella.'

'Sure Dad, so see you there in about an hour?'

'See you then Bella.'

I quickly gave Dad a hug and Jake and I headed away from the Clearwater house and off towards the beach.


	3. Life and it's Surprises

**_March 2006_**

'JAKE, WAIT! PLEASE GIVE ME A CHANCE TO SPEAK!' I shouted at him through the rain.

Jake came to a stop and faced me. He'd changed so much since our last meeting, he'd filled out, had grown to at least six foot seven and had cut his hair short and he had a tattoo.

'What Bella, what do you want?'

'I want to know what has happened to you. You just left me hanging after that night at the cinema, you never called, you deserted me Jacob!'

'Speak for yourself Bella, I hadn't spoken to you in months since you started dating_ him _and then you just came running back to me the moment he leaves Forks and not after Sam saved your life.'

'And Sam, you hanging with him and his gang now. What about Quil, he doesn't seem to be part of it.'

'Sam is helping me, they are all helping me. Bella I don't want you coming here anymore, it is not safe, I'm not safe. As for Quil what he doesn't know, will keep him safe…for now.'

'Jake please!' I begged.

'I'm sorry Bella, I can't I have to go' Jake just ran off into the forest where Sam, Paul, Jared and Embry were waiting for him. If I hadn't of known them growing up and seeing them around the reservation when I had been with Jake, Embry and Quil, I would've thought they were all the same person. They all had short hair, none of them were wearing shirts, they all had cut off shorts and all had the same tattoo on their right shoulder and worst of all they weren't the people they used to be they had all been sucked into something that they couldn't seem to get out of and I was scared for them and if I was scared for anyone most of all right now it was Quil and Seth because eventually I knew they too would be roped up into Sam's gang.

A lot can happen in a year and five months. Firstly I'd fallen in love with Edward Cullen and I knew that he was my soul mate, but then he'd just left with a promise that he was never going to come back to Forks so that I could live a normal human life and that's the last thing I wanted a normal human life. He'd moved to Forks in 2003 but for the first year and a half that he was here I pretty much didn't notice his existence, I wasn't in any of his classes in that whole time and I still had Jake by my side, but then 2005 came and everything changed. Edward wasn't normal he was a vampire, but he was a vegetarian vampire this meant that he only drank animal blood. Even though he promised to never come back I spent months and months waiting for his return, but he didn't. Then after constant prompting from my Dad I went to see Jake and after a while I managed to forge a new friendship with the best friend I had neglected and we rebuilt some motorbikes that I had gotten hold of, but then one night at the movies Jake had a running fever and after that night I didn't seem him again for weeks and today was the first time I had seen him and he definitely didn't seem to be sick with mono, like Billy had told me on the phone.

I gave Jake one more look heading across the grass into the forest and with a sigh I headed back to my truck got in and headed home. I had nothing here anymore and I didn't have anything at home either; I had no reason to go anywhere, I was more than ready to run away. I did end up at home anyway, because I was one upset, two tired and three I didn't want to be the reason for a search party again.

Dad was at work when I got home, so I had the house to myself and I found myself pacing in front of the phone trying to decide whether to call Billy or not and ask him to tell Jake to call me because I was sorry and that I just wanted to talk this out with him. In the end I did call and left the message with Billy, but by the way Billy was answering the questions I asked, I didn't hold much hope of the message even being relayed to Jake and even if was I didn't hold much hope of Jake even bothering to bother about the message and continue to ignore me completely and after that I headed off to bed and cried myself to sleep. I knew Jake would probably say I was crying over spilt milk, but if he gave me a chance to explain that I was sorry for the way I had treated him and I thought he was better than that to treat me the same, but I did understand why he was doing it.

I was woken in the early hours of the morning by rock scattering against my bedroom window and I climbed out of bed to see who had woken me up. When I looked out the window I saw Jake standing on the grass looking up at my window. I opened the window and stared at Jake.

'So after all but ignoring me this afternoon and ignoring me for the last few weeks, what do you want Jacob?'

'You called my Dad and said you want me to call you so here I am.'

'That's not what I wanted Jacob, but I'm happy you're here. Wait I'll come and let you in.'

'Bella just step back.'

'Why?'

'Bella just step back okay, I'm coming up.'

'What do you mean by that' I answered as I stepped back. A few seconds after I had stepped back Jake came through the window acting like he hadn't just preformed a feat I'd only ever seen a vampire do. As he came in a gust of cold wind came in with him and hit me like it was ice, but Jake just acted like it wasn't there as well. He came over to me and gave me a hug.

'You okay Jake, you feel like you've got a fever?'

'I'm fine Bells, it's just…'

'A Jake thing?' I suggested.

'A Jake thing' he agreed.

'Jake can you please tell me what is going on?'

'Bella I can't it's a secret, a secret that I can never break not even to you Bella.'

'Jake please, I'm your best friend and I can keep a secret.'

'I trust that you can keep a secret, but can you keep a secret from _him_.'

'Who do you mean by _him_, do you mean Edward? If you want me to keep it from him I will Jake.'

'Leave it Bella, I can't tell you…I'm sorry' that was the last thing he said before he jumped back out the window and run off. As I slept my nightmares returned, each one of Jake dying and I was scared; I needed to know what was wrong with him, even if it wasn't him who told me.

At breakfast the next morning I was reeling from my nightmares about Jake and so I was distracted.

'Bells are you okay?' Dad asked.

'I'll be okay. I'm going down to the reservation, I need to speak to Jake – I don't think he had mono after all.'

'Well then Bella be careful, and watch out for Sam Uley I don't trust him Bella. He might have saved you, but there is something wrong with that kid. Billy and Harry say that he's helping the boys on the reservation, but I don't agree.'

'Dad, I'll be fine okay' I thought it best to not tell Dad that Jake was now caught up in whatever gang that Sam had going.

The roads heading towards the reservation were wet and slippery this morning, and usually I would've cared, but not this morning. All I cared about this morning was finding out the truth about what had happened to Jake.

I halted the truck to quickly outside of Jake house that I went forward in my seat a little bit more that I would've liked, but it didn't matter. I got out of the car and rushed towards the house and started slamming the door and yelling demands of entry. Eventually Billy opened the door.

'Bella he's not here' Billy told me.

'Let me be the judge of that' I replied and barged past him and headed towards Jake's room only to find him still asleep his large body – so uncommon for his age – too big for his bed. I wanted answers but I didn't want to wake Jake and even if I woke him he wouldn't tell me. Then through Jake's window I saw the figures of four men coming out of the first and heading towards the house; I knew exactly who they were even it was from a distance and I even though I hadn't seen them for months or even over a year – it was Sam, Jared, Paul and Embry. I left Jakes room, thinking maybe I should slam his door, but that would wake him and he would try to convince me to not do what I was about to do. I let myself out the back door and stormed across the field towards the men heading towards the house. As I got closer, the questions began to burn for answers and they had the answers, but how willing would they be to tell me?

'LEAVE JAKE ALONE OKAY, HE DOSEN'T WANT TO BE PART OF WHATEVER CULT YOU'VE GOT GOING!' I yelled

'He might not be, but he's stuck as it, with it, we ALL ARE!' Paul yelled and started shaking like he couldn't keep his form solid and then he was ripping out of his skin and then he wasn't there but a huge grey wolf was and he was snarling and snapping at me. Then I heard Jake yell at me.

'BELLA RUN! NOW!'

I backed away first then I bolted back towards the house while Jake ran in the direction of the wolf and then he jumped just as I fell over and changed into a wolf. Then it made sense, I mean I didn't want it to be, but it was clear they could all turn into wolves. Jake and Paul were attacking each other like they wanted each other dead. Sam, Jared and Embry were watching them hesitantly, and then Sam took control of what was going on as the two wolves rolled into the forest.

'Take her to Emily's!' he shouted at Jared and Embry. For a few seconds Embry looked frozen in my direction, the other boys didn't notice and just as I was about to say something Embry snapped back and it was like nothing had happened.

'Looks like the, wolfs out of the bag' Embry laughed, the laugh I'd once thought I'd never hear again.

They nodded then Embry turned and began to walk over to me, but then he stopped and picked up a piece of a sneaker.

'I think Jake's going to be going bare foot for a while, Billy said that was the last pair he could afford for a while.'

'Why do you think I've gone bare foot nearly the entire time?' Jared asked Embry.

Embry laughed, as he helped me up…and looking at him closely now something seemed off about him as he helped me up like the whole world had just changed, but even he was a wolf that was impossible…or was it he can turn into a wolf for God's sake.

'I'll drive' I said feeling sick.

'Um I'll drive' Jared replied. 'You just took in a lot, that and you look really sick.'

I didn't argue and handed over the keys to the truck.

We drove to Emily's in silence, the entire time I tried to remember who Emily was…Jake had brought her up before, but I still couldn't remember. When we got to Emily's, Embry stopped me before I went inside.

'Don't stare, it bugs Sam.'

'What?'

'I can't explain' he replied.

When I went inside I understood what he meant; Emily she must have been unbelievably beautiful once but now her face was covered with scars down one side…like a mauling…Sam must have done it and she stayed with him…now that didn't make sense. I looked away quickly and remembered who she was she was Seth and Leah's cousin.

'So you're the vampire girl?' she asked as she set some muffins down on the table for Embry and Jared.

I nodded 'You're the wolf girl?'

'I guess' she paused and looked at Embry and Jared annoyed, 'Save some for your brothers.' They both put down the muffins they were holding.

'So your wolves?' I asked

'That's not the best thing; we can hear each other's thoughts' Embry smiled.

'You're giving away trade secrets, shit! This chick runs with Vampires' Jared replied annoyed.

'You can't run with Vampires there fast' I said assure of myself finally.

'Guess what, we're faster' Jared answered; as he looked over at the door I turned my head to see Sam and Paul entering the house.

'Sorry Bella' Paul said as he sat down at the table with and biting into a muffin. I watched Sam with Emily and he acted like she was the most perfect person in the world even with the scars.

I looked back to see Jake leaning against the door, he beckoned me out.

We walked towards the beach in silence.

'Mono?' I asked.

'I wish, sorry I lied, it's supposed to be a secret for pack member and elders only.'

'Emily seems to know?'

'Well…we can imprint?'

'Imprint?' I questioned.

'It's like when you see her, gravity doesn't hold you here anymore…she does. You will do and be anything for her; a brother, friend, protector, love…whatever she needs you to be.'

'Have you?'

'You'd know if I had, trust me.'

'Is this why Sam and Leah broke up?'

He nodded 'He saw Emily, and he couldn't keep hurting himself and Leah, when he loved Emily. So he broke up with her, Leah's never really understood and sadly she never will. Sam still feels terrible about it, he'd be willing to throw himself under a bus to prove it to her…but he can't hurt Emily either.'


	4. Note After Note

**_June 2006_**

I woke with a start and everything flooded back to me and I understood why I felt so hot, but I had to admit Jake has just saved me from hypothermia.

'Edward' I whispered.

'Bella' he answered his velvet voice extremely soft.

'Get me out of here' I replied. He did hesitate and unzipped the sleeping bag and Jake rolled out with a loud thud onto the ground.

'Hey, what was that for?' Jake asked grumpily.

I just looked at him and he sighed and smiled. 'Just warn me next time' he paused he knew there may never be a next time 'Seth's coming, I've got to go.'

As I watched him run off Edward turned to me and asked me a question he'd been asking me a lot lately again.

'Marry me Bella?'

This time I was ready to say yes, I nodded happily 'Yes, yes.' Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jake storm off, 'You knew he was listening, h-how could you!' I complained and I ran after Jake.

'JAKE WAIT!' I shouted.

'I've waited long enough, you've made up my mind…not much more I can do' he stopped and replied, but he didn't face me.

I stopped walking and stood there watching him, I took a deep breath.

'Kiss me, Jake kiss me.'

He hesitated but came back and he kissed me at first I tried to ignore him, but I found myself sinking into the kiss and pulling Jake closer, twisting my fingers into his hair. His hands rested on my sides, holding me there. When the kiss ended, Jake paused and tried to come to terms with what had just happened, as was I.

'That should've been our first kiss. Better late than never,' he hesitated 'I'm going to come back.' He pulled himself away from slowly and regretfully and ran off again.

'You love him don't you?' Edward asked from behind me.

'I, I don't know…maybe, I don't know' I answered.

Edward had come back to Forks after I had jumped off a cliff and that had led to a string of misinformation across three continents. Alice, Edwards sister can see the future but it is not always set in stone and she had seen me jump of a cliff – which I did – and thought I had died, after hearing this Edwards other sister Rosalie called him in Rio and told him I was dead he called my house and Jake had answered and told him that my Dad Charlie was arranging a funeral, but Jake never specified who's funeral – Dad was organising the funeral of Harry Clearwater who had died of a heart attack due to a certain vampire named Victoria who wanted me to die – so he went to Volterra asking for the Volturi to kill him so that he wouldn't have to live without me. Alice had worked out what had happened and came back to Forks to take me to Volterra to stop Edward from forcing the Volturi to kill after he had initially failed to have then kill him. Thankfully Alice and I had gotten to Volterra in time to stop Edward from making the biggest mistake of his life.

I wanted Jake and Edward to be the ones staying here and protecting me not Seth and Edward, but I didn't want to deprive Jake of the chance to fight and kill the newborns – I knew how badly he wanted to, but that didn't make me feel any less scared that I could lose him forever, one bite and he was gone for good. It wasn't just him it was Quil and Embry as well and the wolf that was sending me those notes. I still hadn't told Edward about the notes, because if he saw them he'd start again on the topic of me having a full and happy normal life, with the wolf. That's how I felt about the topic of the notes around half the time, the other half all I wanted was the notes, the notes were all about love, secrets and longing. I wanted to meet the wolf writing these notes to me, just to know who had, had no choice but to give me his heart and himself. There wasn't a day that I didn't get a note from him and there wasn't a moment that I didn't once think I didn't want to receive anymore. Then it struck me, he was out there today fighting for me; not just to keep me safe, but also that he could tell me how he felt about me and deep down to keep him from losing any grip he still had on himself completely. From what Jake had told me if I died the wolf would lose themselves completely. But then I had the problem that I still loved Jake, even after all this time – our kiss had proved that to me. And I loved Edward. Seth's howling brought me back to the real world this time. The battle had begun.

I stood just behind Edward in silence for the next few minutes as he told me what was happening at the battle, through reading Seth's thoughts. Then Seth turned quickly like he could hear something that we didn't, he lunged forward and attacked Riley Biers…at least I think it was him, he'd been missing for almost a year and how here he was, but it was clear that he was now a vampire. As Seth tumbled with Riley, I saw Victoria came at us a joyous look in her eyes like she was ready to end Edward and myself for ever. Edward got in front of her and pushed her back a few hundred meters but she came charging at us again. I heard a crack and a whimper and Seth was laying on the ground in severe pain, Edward couldn't take on both these vampires by himself, I had to distract them somehow. Then I remembered what the third wife – the imprintee – had done, she'd sacrificed herself to save her tribe. I hesitated for about a second but I picked a sharp rock up off the ground and cut my arm the smell of my blood distracted them enough for Edward to get his footing back and Seth was back and he lunged and took down Riley, while Edward decapitated Victoria.

Once they had killed them Edward threw every single piece of Riley and Victoria onto a pile and set them alight. Even as the fire burned Seth looked for missing pieces because even one piece would mean that they could reform. I was starting to think that everything was finally okay but then Seth sunk to the ground again in obvious agony – his head between his paws whimpering and howling as he tried to escape what was hurting him.

'Seth go to the reservation and tell them what's happened' Edward told him calmly.

Seth would've listened without a doubt, but whatever had happened was taunting him, eventually he pulled himself together gave us a sorry look and darted off into the forest.

'What's wrong, what's happened?' I asked worried.

'…A new born hid himself and then attacked Leah found him and…' he trailed off.

'Is she okay? Is that what Seth was upset about, she's his sister?' I asked highly concerned.

'Leah's fine…it's Jake he broke – well the newborn broke – all the bones on the right side of his body.'

Shock hit me like a gust of wind.


	5. Bella Can You Keep a Secret?

The Volturi knowing I was still human would have been the only thing scaring me right now, if that blasted newborn hadn't hurt Jake as badly as it presumably did – I still hadn't seen Jake and was feeling sick with worry.

I finally got to see him, he seemed weak…he didn't seem like himself. Jake had been my best friend my entire life and seeing him like that made me feel as sick as he looked, he'd always been so strong, relentless and just Jake, but right now that Jake didn't exist a sick scared version of him did. I'd gone into see him with the intention of telling him I was going through with the engagement with Edward no matter his opinion and I also wanted to ask if he had any clue who was writing me the notes – this was my last chance to find out before Alice went ballistic with wedding preparations. I ended up only saying half of what I'd wanted to say, I understood by just seeing him that he wouldn't be able to take it if I even mentioned the notes and my suspicions of it being a wolf.

'Bella, I don't care that I never imprinted on you. I'll be here waiting a second option.'

'Till my heart stops beating' I answered.

'Maybe even then,' his reply shocked me.

'Jake, she's out there don't give up on her' I begged him.

'I haven't, but she's given up on finding me' he said sadly.

'Don't say that Jake!' I said annoyed with him and in some ways myself.

'It's the truth Bella' he said weakly.

I didn't know what to say next but what came out of my mouth next was something I regretted straight away, 'I'm never going to forget you.'

Jakes answer to my idiotic words was something I should've guessed he might have said, 'Bella, I won't let you, I'll tag along with you and _them _if I have to.'

'That's fine by me, but you'll have to start calling them either Vampires or by their names.'

'Can you make an exception for Blondie?'

'No' I said firmly, then spoke again 'I'm going to go home, you need some sleep I'll come see you again tomorrow.'

'Night Bella.'

'Night Jake.'

When I got back to my truck I could see that someone was leaning against the cab door, completely oblivious that I was here now. As I got closer to the truck I could see that it was Embry. I'd seen him briefly after the fight against the newborns and just before I had gone to see Jake. The last time I'd seen him since then was at Emily and Sam's house when I had skipped school to spend the day with Jake to get back at Edward for lying to me.

'Embry?' I asked.

'Bella, how are you?'

'I've been better Embry, you?'

'I can say the same Bella.'

'I've missed you Embry.'

'I've missed you to Bella' he smiled hugging me.

'Wow' I exclaimed.

'Wow what?' he asked.

'You're burning up, like you've got a fever like Jake.'

'It's a wolf thing Bella, but I'm actually warmer than Jake but a few degrees.'

'Lucky' I laughed.

'It really doesn't make a difference how warm you are, what matters is how fast you can run and take down a vampire.'

'You call them vampires?'

'Yeah, it makes no difference what we call them they're still our enemy, but we are all very grateful for what Carlisle has done to help Jake.'

'It's in Carlisle nature to help someone when they need it and I think you all have a bit more patience for Carlisle than the rest of his family.'

'Well I don't want to speak on behalf of my brothers or Leah especially, but I have more patience for Carlisle than the rest of the pack – except maybe for Seth, but Seth likes everyone.'

'That is true and everyone seems to like Seth. So why are you waiting here by my truck, I thought you'd want to have gone home and gotten some sleep.'

'More like to go home and get grounded by my Mom not that getting grounded has stopped me in the last few months.'

'Why would you get grounded?'

'Sneaking out at night, coming home in the middle of the night, hanging out with Sam and the pack and I guess in her opinion disobeying her.'

'But from what I've seen the pack comes first and you have to live by the packs rules?'

'We do have to live by our own rules and we also have to keep the secret that we are wolves and people who need to know who only know and those who don't need to know don't know.'

'But shouldn't your Mom be somebody that knows the secret.'

'Well for one she isn't a member of the tribe and two even though the pack tried to convince Sam to let me tell her, but I didn't want to tell her, like I said we need to keep it a secret from those who don't need to know.'

'But you weren't a member of the tribe Embry?'

'I obviously am, I'm a wolf and only Quileute's are wolves. So I'm keeping a secret from my Mom, because she is keeping a secret from me; one that I never thought was a secret till I became a wolf.'

'Your Father?' I asked.

'That's the one and to be honest I think it would give the pack closure if we knew who it was, but then it could also tear the pack in half if we find out and my father isn't the person we suspect it to be.'

'You suspect that it's Sam's Dad don't you?'

'Yes we do, but that doesn't mean it isn't Billy or Quil.'

'But that all doesn't mean you still shouldn't find out Embry. Now unless you have something to tell me which may mean your life or death I am going home to bed.'

'Well there sort of is. I kinda owe you something.'

'If you mean that five dollars from six years ago consider it payed for keeping me alive today.'

'It's not that and to be honest I forgot all about it. I owe you this' Embry passed me a folded piece of paper that just had my name on it .

'What's this?'

'I think you know what it is Bella.'

He was right I knew what it was it was the note that I was owed for today – and it seemed longer than the notes I've received in the pass – I usually woke up to find them on the driver's seat of my truck and I kept them in a box under my bed so that Edward didn't see them and set off to kill who was sending them. I opened the not slowly and there it was the same exact handwriting that I had been seeing on these notes for months and months.

_**Bella, I should've told you the first time I sent the note, but I couldn't it didn't feel right, but since then I've realised that no matter when I tell you it's not going to be the right time. So Isabella Maria Swan here's the truth, I imprinted on you and as much as I've tried to keep it to myself and that's really hard when everyone around you can read your thoughts and even harder when you've started slipping up and what is even harder is that you have always been one of my best friends and that's what makes this so hard imprinting on your best friend is like falling in love with them. I'm here for you Bella, I'm here for you to be whatever you want or need me to be. I'm sorry if I've upset you, because I promise it was never my intention but I had to tell you Bella. I have no clue what you're going to do now Bella, but I know you'll make the right choice and I'll support whatever you choose to do. Embry.**_

'Embry is this true? Did you really imprint on me?'

'I hoped I hadn't at first, but in the end I knew that I had Bella. I felt exactly the same why that Sam, Jared and Quil did. I knew that you were the one that was holding me to this planet and that I would do anything to keep you safe.'

'So why didn't you tell me when it first happened?'

'Because you had just discovered that we were wolves.'

'That's not a good enough excuse.'

'I know it isn't but by the time I was ready to tell you, you were back on track with your life and running off to Italy to save _his_ life.'

'_His_ life?'

'Well I guess I do have problems with people that have a habit of trying to rip my reasoning for living away from me so that they can stay alive.'

'Well I guess you understand imprinting better than I do.' 'I'm still trying to understand it, it's different for each wolf and I can't just go ask how it differs without Sam, Jared and Quil asking if I've imprinted or not and then they'll start watching my thoughts to see if I had imprinted on someone or not.'

'Do you think you'll ever understand?'

'Imprinting always comes with new challenges around every corner.'

'I'm starting to see the challenges and I must be one of them.'

'You're not one of the challenges Bella, you're my reason for living. I could never see you as a challenge, not ever.'

'So Embry I still don't understand, why the notes, why didn't you tell me to my face straight after it happened?'

'Because I couldn't, because you were happy with Jake at the time. You were falling in love with Jake at the time and as much as that hurt me, I was happy that you were happy Bella. That's what my life is about making sure that you are happy and safe and if you are happy and safe then I am happy.'

'I'm happy now Embry, so why tell me now?'

'Because you're not happy, you're confused, scared and upset. It's been written across your face all day.'

'You've been watching me through Seth's eyes, you've been checking up on me to see if I was okay. You would've seen what Jake and I did, Edward said his thoughts were really loud and Jake wouldn't have forgotten about it straight away'

'Trust me Jake's thoughts are always loud when it comes to you and he definitely didn't forget, inner monologue it is horribly fantastic.'

'You don't like it then?'

'None of us like it Bella, it's the hardest thing about being a wolf.'

'So from what has been happening with the pack and Edward they don't seem to know that you have imprinted on me, so how did you keep it from everyone?'

'Every time just before I phased I had to wipe every single thought of you from my mind and completely forget that you exist, but when I was back in my own skin in this form every single thought would come flooding back, every single thought on how I could keep you safe and every single memory from our childhood and you started holding me to the planet again. The hardest thing I've had to do is act like gravity is holding me here and not you.'

I reached out hesitantly and took Embry's hand, 'Come with me please?'

'Yeah sure I'll come.'

'Do have good eyesight in the night?'

'I have the best night eyesight out of the pack in both of my forms.'

'Good, because I'm probably going to lose my way.'

'Where are we going?'

'It was your eight birthday and we were playing hide and seek and Quil was it, so you took me and hid in the forest and in the mess we found a clearing, do you remember the clearing?'

Embry gave a moment of thought before he replied 'I remember the clearing, it's my favourite place on the reservation, I always go there when I need a chance to think by myself. Like when I needed to work out if I really had imprinted.'

'So you can lead me back to it?'

'Yeah of course I can, but it'll be quicker if you let me carry you, if you let me?'

I nodded and Embry gently swept me up in his arms and started slowly jogging through the forest.

Eventually we made it to the clearing and Embry set me down.

'Now Bella why did you want to come here?'

'Well for one it's on the packs side of the river, which means we won't be interrupted by any of the Cullen's some more than others and two it's our secret clearing.'

Embry smirked cheekily, 'So honestly Bella why did we come out here?'

'Because we need to talk, like really talk.'

'Is this about you and him being engaged, because I know that you are.'

'Yes it is sort of about that, because I don't know where I stand anymore. With Edward, with Jake and with you.'

'So what are you going to do Bella?'

There was little or no space between Embry and I and I rested my head against his chest and he put his arms around me.

'I don't know what I'm going to do. I stay with Edward I lose Jake and eventually everyone I know will be dead, I stay with Jake I lose Edward and what happens when he imprints he'll leave me but I still have everyone I know. I choose you and I lose both Jake and Edward and you lose Jake to but I also still have everyone I know and if I have you I know I'll have someone who would never hurt me no matter even if it costs your life.'

'I'm sorry Bella, this is all my fault.'

I looked up at him, 'No this isn't your fault Embry, you never meant to imprint and I know you could never have helped it and it was going to happen. From the moment you came into this world you were meant to imprint on me and protect me.'

'What are you saying Bella?'

'I don't know what I am saying Embry, because every second longer I spend with you now, knowing the truth, the more I want to stay here in your arms because you're the first person who's listening to me and no matter what I say you listen and answer me with answers that make sense. Edward just wants to control my life, Jake wants to do the same and you want to let me be me and let me choose how I'm going to live my life and you'd be willing to be in it without question and you'd support me with everything that I'd have to face and I'd do the same for you. With Jake and Edward no matter if I was a human or a vampire they'd look at me like I was a porcelain doll who had no hope of being able to stand up to her enemies, but you'd give me that chance but still protect me. Embry what's happening to me?'

His hand came up to my cheek forcing me to look at him, 'I don't know Bella, but I am going to stay with you till you work out what is happening and what you want.'

'Thank you' I whispered raising myself up on my tiptoes and kissing his cheek. I found myself back on flat feet and leant against his chest and he hugged me close just like a big brother would and I knew that's what I needed from him right now, to be my big brother – even if I was actually older than him, but since he'd become a wolf he looked old enough to be my big brother and seeing as we had grown up like brother and sister I had always. As I leant against his chest I yawned tiredly.

'Come on Bella, we need to get you home to bed.'

I nodded and let Embry sweep me up in his arms again and he carried me back to my truck and I must have fallen asleep because when I woke up the next morning curled up in my bed.

'And sleeping beauty awakes.'

I rolled over and saw Embry sitting in my desk chair.

'What are you doing here, I thought Charlie would've kicked your out or Edward.'

'Well Charlie isn't here he was leaving in a rush when I brought you home, he was surprised when he saw that it was me that had brought you home, but he did seem pleased that it wasn't him.'

'Embry' I said sitting up, 'If I am going to work this out I need you to be able to call him Edward.'

'Fine, I think I can do that.'

'Good. So on the topic of Edward, did he come last night?'

'He came and then he left and then he came back hoping I had left, well at least I think that's what he was thinking or plotting how he would kill me, but it would be fair if he did seeing as I'm in his territory.'

'No this house is Switzerland and he knows that.'

'So I'm safe?'

'Save as you can be in Cullen territory.'

'Very funny Bella' Embry laughed.

'So why did you stay last night?'

'Because I wanted to make sure you were kept safe, and you said you didn't know where you stood with anyone and Edward was one of them.'

'I also said you were one of them Embry.'

'I know you did Bella, but you also said I was the only one who was going to put your life before theirs and protect you and nothing else. That and you were mumbling in your sleep that you didn't want to speak to either Jake or Edward.'

'I may have said that during my sleep, but that doesn't mean that I meant it.'

'No I think you meant it.'

'Do I want to know?' I asked.

'No I don't think you want to know Bella.'

'Then I don't want to know.'

_**Review please guys. The next Chapter will focus mostly on everyone else's reactions to the situation, through Bella's eyes of course.**_

_**K. x**_


	6. Blown Out Of Proportion

**Hey guys so sorry it's taken so long to update, but I am now. I've got four fan fictions that I writing or in one case re-writing at the moment. So bare with me, but I'm getting there. Embry and Bella now have to deal with the outcomes of Embry's imprinting and it really doesn't go very smoothly in some cases.**

* * *

Embry and I sat across from each other at the kitchen table after we had finished our breakfast.

'So what are we going to do now Bella?'

'I don't know, I mean I think we should tell Edward, the Cullen's, Jake and the Pack.'

'I say we tell the pack first so they can back us up if anything goes wrong when we tell Jake, Edward and the Cullen's' Embry answered.

'So let's go tell the pack then' I answered standing up, 'I'm just going to get changed, and I'll meet you at the truck in five mins.'

'See you then Bella' Embry replied standing up.

I smiled to myself as I headed upstairs to my bedroom to get changed. When I got there I swear I saw someone move passed me really scared and when I turned around I got the fright of my life.

'Alice! Don't do that to me again' I breathed heavily.

'Sorry Bella, I just came to see if you are okay. Edward said that Embry spent the night here is that true?'

'Oh it's true, but Edward was over exaggerating again, Embry wasn't in my bed he was in my desk chair all night.'

'He was over exaggerating but he was saying that Embry imprinted on you and when I came in I saw him outside.'

Then my bedroom door swung open and Embry came running in.

'Bella are you okay?'

'Embry I'm fine, it's just Alice she's not going to hurt me.'

'I'd never hurt Bella, but I can't say the same about you' Alice replied backing herself up.

'I would never lay a finger on Bella, I would only ever protect her.'

'So it is true, Bella how could you do this to him?!'

'Alice, this is just as confusing for me as it is for you, Edward and Embry. So don't make it seem like he is the only person who is upset because of what has happened.'

Alice glared at me and then accepted what has happened, 'Okay, but Bella understand I love my brother and I don't want to see him hurt.'

'I don't want to see him hurt either, but I need to work out where I stand, we all need to work out where we stand,'

'Like I said' Embry began, 'We need to go tell the pack and then Jake and Edward.'

'I can't believe I am saying this, but Embry I agree with you' Alice sighed.

'Well this is a step in the right direction of peace.'

'Shut up Bella!' They both replied.

'Not what I really wanted to hear.' I answered.

'So what now?' Alice asked, 'I can't go onto the reservation without literally getting my head bitten off and I don't know how well Jasper would take that.'

'Well I seem to be able to come to your house' Embry smirked.

'That was different' Alice retorted.

'Okay since you are both going to keep arguing I am going to tell you what we are going to do. Alice you are going to go home and talk to Edward and I need you to tell him the truth.'

'I hope you know that's not a good idea,' Alice answered.

'Then tell Jasper and Carlisle and take them with you. Jasper to protect you and Carlisle to make Edward use his common sense.'

'Well if I take them I may come out alive.'

'Alice I assure you that if you take them with you that you will come out alive.'

'Okay I'll go now' Alice answered gave me a quick hug and then disappeared.

'So what about us?'

'We have a much more difficult task, we tell the pack and then we tell Jake.'

'I can see the difficulty in that.'

'Just let me get changed, I never got the chance.'

'I will wait outside' Embry answered and he headed out the door and closed it behind him.

I grabbed my clean jeans off my desk and searched through my wardrobe for my Forks High jumper and then grabbed an old shirt from one of the trips Dad and I had taken a few years back – Every shirt I brought when Dad and I went on trips was always one that I would grow into so that they would last longer. Once I was dressed I headed down stairs and met Embry where he was once again leaning against the truck's cab door.

'Do you want to drive?' I asked.

'I wouldn't steal a girl away from her truck, unless she wanted to let me drive.'

'Well I'm asking you to drive if you want me to.'

'I'd love to drive.'

I took the keys from my pocket and threw them over to him and he caught them and headed around to the other side of the cab and opened the door, got in and slammed the door shut. I got into the other side and slammed my door shut and sunk back into the passenger's seat.

'You okay Bella?' Embry asked pulling the truck into reverse.

'I'll be okay, I just need to think.'

Embry didn't answer me and gave me a chance to think.

Firstly Embry. Every second with Embry seemed to be easier and easier. He was easy to speak to and when he hugged me I felt safer than I did whenever anyone else had hugged me. He was also one of my best friends and knew me inside out and because of that I loved him very much. He also was giving me a chance to live my life and work out everything I needed to work out by myself, while also promising to protect me at the same time and he'd never underestimated me. Secondly Edward. I was his fiancée, he was my fiancé and I loved him more than anything. He was concerned about my welfare, but wouldn't let me have a say in how I wanted to live my life. Lastly Jake. He loved me and I knew I loved him back. He was also one of my best friends and knew me inside out and that was one of the many reasons that I loved him. But like Edward he was trying to dictate my life and telling me how I should and shouldn't live it.

Out of the three of them Embry was the only one that was allowing me to work my life out for myself – as well as opening me to options that I might not have considered before and I was also starting to have I guess romantic feelings toward Embry. Because even though his techniques to have me fall in love with him were not conventional methods, they had worked and I will also admit that the last twelve hours had also really impacted on me how easy it was to fall in and out of love quickly and I knew there was only one way I could prove to myself if they impaction was really accurate.

Embry pulled the truck up outside of Emily and Sam's house and I looked over at Embry nervously.

'Are they here?'

'I don't think so; they are probably out looking for me. I've been gone for over twelve hours.'

'Twelve hours and they send out search parties?'

'Well if I'm not on the reservation, which I wasn't, they are going to panic.'

'Come on we need to do this' I said.

'I know' Embry answered getting out of the truck and waiting for me to get out. When I got out Embry came around and took my hand, 'We are doing this as a couple, not as two separate people – I mean I know we're not a couple but I guess we are kinda tied together for life now.'

'I know, it's okay' I replied gripping his hand.

When we got inside the kitchen was deserted apart from what looked like some freshly baked muffins on the bench.

'Emily!' Embry called letting go of my hand and going to get a muffin off the bench.

'EMBRY!' I heard Emily call as she came running down the stairs and into the kitchen.

'Hey Em' Embry smiled when Emily came in.

'Where on earth have you been, we've been so worried. First Jake is injured and then you disappear off the face of the planet and now Rachel's home. You know we have more to deal with then you disappearing.'

'I'm sorry Em; I was in Forks all night.'

'What were you doing in Cullen territory all night; you are lucky that you are alive you know Embry. Sam is going to have your head when he finds out.'

'Emily he was with me,' Emily had been so glued on getting mad at Embry that she hadn't even noticed that I was in the room.

'Bella?! What do you mean by that? Can one of you please tell me what is going on?'

I looked at Embry and he took a breath and gave Emily an explanation that she wasn't expecting, 'I imprinted on Bella.'

Emily ran a hand through her hair, 'How long ago did you imprint on her?'

'Two months ago.'

'Two months you've kept us in the dark, how long have you kept Bella in the dark hmm?'

'Two months' Embry replied.

Emily stormed up to him, 'I can't wait to see what Sam has to say to you about this Embry!'

'What do I have to say to Embry about what? Embry where have you been?! Bella, what are you doing here?' Sam asked coming into the kitchen followed by the rest of the pack – and when I say the rest of the pack I mean everyone Paul, Jared, Quil, Leah, Seth, Collin and Brady. The pack sat down in the kitchen all of their eyes were focused on me, Embry and Sam.

'Well I don't think I'm the one who should be telling you Sam' Emily replied.

'Embry, Bella can one of you please tell me what is going on?' Sam asked.

Embry looked over at me and I looked back at him, reminding him that we'd decided to do this no matter what the outcome.

Embry took a stance against Sam before he answered, 'To begin with I never intended for this happen, but now that it has I am happy that it has.'

'Embry get to the point' Emily prompted him.

'Fine! You want to know, I imprinted on Bella!'

Sam looked from Embry then to me and then back to Embry. Sam took a step back from Embry.

'Embry' Sam said before taking a deep breath, 'Do you have ANY clue on how much trouble we are all in now!'

'OF COURSE I DO SAM!'

'THEN WHY?!'

'YOU SHOULD KNOW BETTER THAN ANYONE THAT I COULDN'T HELP THIS, NONE OF US CAN HELP THIS WHEN IT HAPPENS!' Embry was shaking. I grabbed his arm and he relaxed and stayed firmly rooted in his own skin.

'Embry, I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that' Sam said.

'I know, you didn't but I do understand your concern for the tribe and for the secret of the pack to stay secret' Embry answered.

'And I know we now have a bigger fight to fight, to make sure Bella _stays_ human' Sam replied.

'We have a much bigger one than that, actually three' Embry answered.

'Which are?'

'Facing Charlie; which is a fight Bella and I need to face ourselves. Facing Jake; which we will do today when he's still healing. Facing Edward Cullen. I'm asking for your support in that and for you to come with me to protect Bella, but I do understand if you don't want to.'

'He won't hurt her' Seth piped up.

'Seth we don't know what he'll do, Alice said he wasn't coping very well with just Embry sitting in a chair in my room all night' I replied.

'Still, but I'll come always up for a fight' Seth answered.

'Then I'm coming to' Leah replied.

'Leah, I don't need you to come' Seth grumbled.

'Seth I'm coming if you like it or not' Leah answered.

'I'll come to, can't let one of my best friends have all the fun' Quil laughed.

'Okay I have three, anyone else up for it.'

'WE ARE!' Brady and Collin called out.

'Okay five.'

'Count me in, any chance to have a second go with the big guy' Paul called out.

'Paul, his name is Emmett' I answered.

'Emmett, big guy – no difference, I want the round two that I know I deserve.'

'Fine, Paul come along then' Embry assured him, 'But please don't fight unless they attack.'

'Where is the fun in that?' Paul asked.

'There isn't,' I answered 'and that is the best outcome that we can hope for in this situation.'

'I could think of others' Paul grumbled.

'Sam? Jared? What about you guys?' Embry asked.

'Might as well, somebody has to keep you lot in order' Sam laughed.

'I'd come, but somebody has to stay behind and defend the tribe and those whom we have imprinted on and I doubt Jake will be up to that task anytime soon. Even then it is questionable that he will want to do it.'

'That is true' Sam responded.

'So I'll stay behind then, is that okay by everyone?' Jared asked.

Every agreed with Jared.

'Okay back to the current topic' Paul declared, 'Embry when did you imprint on Bella?'

'If I remember correctly it was the day you nearly killed her.'

'Well then why didn't you jump out and save her at the time and leave Jake to do it.'

'Because I wasn't very sure what was happening at the time, I was in a daze, my world at the time was moving from gravity to Bella. I was kinda dealing with that at the time.'

'I can agree to that' Quil answered.

Sam and Jared nodded in agreement.

'That is four against one Paul' Embry smiled.

The boys all then started arguing away and debating everything under the sun and teasing Embry about imprinting on the vampire girl and I was far from that anymore. I noticed then that Leah had disappeared and I found myself edging closer and closer to Emily who was in the kitchen just watching and smiling as the boys joked and argued with each other.

'Is Leah okay?' I asked Emily.

'I think she is, we don't really talk anymore and she doesn't like being around the boys when they get like this, especially when Sam and I are in the room. I mean she's forgiven Sam for what happened, but deep down her heart is still broken. Ask any of the wolves that and they'll tell you the same thing.'

'Is that what Sam told you?'

'Yes and if you ask Embry he will say the same thing.'

'I'll ask him then.'

'It feels weird knowing you're going to be able to ask him intimate questions about the pack.'

'It feels weird knowing I am able to ask them.'

'How do you feel about the whole situation Bella?' Emily asked.

'Confused if anything, I mean I know I should be with Embry, but then again I am still technically engaged to Edward so I have loyalties there and I also know that.'

'Bella the question you need to ask yourself then is who will always protect you and love you no matter what choice you decide to make.'

'I, I guess that is Embry.'

'Yes and the way he looks at you, is the same way Sam looks at me, Jared to Kim and in some case Quil to Claire. They are happy as long as we are happy.'

'So what if I'm scared?'

'Embry will be scared right alongside you, but he will attempt to fix the problem. Take Sam for example, he is willing to throw himself under a bus to fix the problems between Leah and me, but he knows that if I lose him, I'll be lost in this world.'

'Another question I need to ask myself, will I be lost in this world without Embry.

'Yes Bella and these are the questions I needed to ask myself, because my decision would affect countless others, just like yours will.'

'At least your decision didn't mean the end of the pack and tribe or not.'

'No Bella, but it will help you to decided where you belong and where you are meant to belong.'

'Will I ever know?

'Trust me Bella when you know, you will know.'

'Like you did?'

'Yes. Though I somehow think you mind is already made up.'

'What do you mean?'

'The way that you act around Embry, you kept him from shifting, only an imprintee who loves the wolf that imprinted on them has the ability to give a wolf the willpower to keep from phasing in those situations.'

'What about you and Sam?'

'Well that was different, he was extremely conflicted with his emotions and thoughts at the time and I was mad at him for hurting Leah. I hadn't accepted him as a part of my life yet, I hadn't accepted that I was his imprintee, because like I said I hadn't forgiven him for hurting Leah the way he had.'

'What about now?'

'Well I can do it, I can keep him from phasing when he is shaking but he hates it more than anything when I do it, because he is scared that he will hurt me again. Bella this is about you and Embry, because I know that you have made up your mind and know where you belong.'

'I belong here with Embry and the tribe; I know that's where I belong. Embry he is so opened minded about his love for me, he is letting me choose how I want to live my life, unlike Jake or Edward. He is providing that stability and absolute support that is important in a relationship and I can't help but return that support to him. Edward and Jake it was only ever a one way channel; they'd give it to me, but I couldn't return it because they wouldn't let me because they thought I guess in some way that it would end up getting me killed. I suppose.'

'Well I'm not going to say that is all entirely true about Jake he wanted to let you but something was always holding him back from doing it' Embry said coming and hugging me from behind.

Emily laughed, 'That wouldn't be the unknown, somehow known fact that you had imprinted on Bella would it?'

'Somehow I think that was part of it, but also not part of it' Sam replied.

'And how would you know that?' Embry asked Sam.

'Because I like the rest of the back have felt that tension over the last two months, Jake's been trying to break the barrier but something has been stopping him every time he made some sort of progress with the situation. Only now I understand that it was partly you, but also something else that we can all except, but also know that we won't know what that is till we know.'

'Cryptic Sam, real cryptic' Emily laughed.

'I got the point across that is the main thing' Sam laughed 'Okay I'm going to go check the perimeter of the res and see if there any holes if anything goes wrong this afternoon, I'll come back here before I go okay Em' Sam added.

'Just be careful okay?' Emily asked him.

'I will be, promise' Sam answered and kissed her forehead softly, 'You two better get going to, if you want to tell Jake before he is fully healed.'

'When will he be fully healed?' I asked.

'At least till tomorrow morning, but unless Seth, Brady, Collin or Paul imprint on Rachel in the near future, he'll be stuck in that bed for a lot longer.'

'Do you think someone will imprint on her?'

'I don't know, but four of us have imprinted so far, who's to say that the next one won't occur because of Rachel. She left the wolves were still legends to our generation; she returns they still are to most, but not all.'

'Stop being cryptic Sam!' Emily demanded.

'Okay, I'm just going to go and stop being cryptic around you Em.'

'Good go!' Emily laughed pushing Sam in the direction of the door.

'Are you going to be okay here on your own, if we go see Jake?' Embry asked Emily.

'I've been here on my own when you've been in death defying fights before Embry, I'll be fine. You two go and see Jake.'

Embry let go of my hand and gave Emily a hug and then without thinking when he had stopped hugging her I gave Emily a hug as well.

'Okay you to go, and Bella you are allowed to call me Em like everyone else' Em assured me.

'Thank you Em' I smiled.

Embry pulled the truck to a stop in front of the Black house. Cars and motorbikes where parked in all places.

'What's going on here?' I asked Embry.

'I don't know Bella.'

I took another look and saw that one of them was Carlisles.

'Embry we have to leave, like right now.'

'Bella why, it's fine.'

I reached over him and rolled down the window, 'Who and what can you smell?' I asked.

'It's just Carlisle, you know he won't hurt you and why would he when he has to get through me and my alter ego first' Embry answered with a cheeky grin as he got out of the car. He came around and opened my door, 'Bella if you want I'll hold your hand?'

'I would've held your hand anyway' I answered – it's not like we're a couple yet I haven't said anything about my heart to heart with Em yet, we're just holding hands because I think it makes us both feel safer.

'Bella I know you are stronger than this, there is no need to be frightened.'

'Edward is his son; there is plenty for me to be scared off.'

'Bella the sooner we go in the sooner we can come out, so come on.'

Embry took my hand and helped me out the car. I twisted his fingers into mine, trying to bind us closer. Embry could feel my fear and let go of my hand and let his arm slink around my waist holding me closer.

'Bella, two things you need to know, one Carlisle wouldn't hurt a fly you know that – well that is debatable.'

'I know what you mean Embry, what's the second?'

'He wouldn't try anything with Rachel around; Rachel has no clue about the existence of wolves or vampires.'

'Then what does she think of what happened to Jake, you must have learnt something when you were talking with the pack.'

'Rachel thinks Jake had an accident while cliff diving.'

'That was really creative.'

'Well you can argue that point with Billy who came up with it, but whatever doesn't hurt Rachel will protect her from the truth.'

'I know, she can't know unless she is imprinted on – but then there is me who went looking for the truth and found out and really shouldn't have known.'

'Actually that isn't so true, you were more than allowed to know than the wolves actually thought. This was because I imprinted on you, from that moment on you were part of the tribe.'

'It made no difference at the time because you didn't tell anyone.'

'Sorry about that, but you know now and that is what matters' he smiled.

As we approached the house the front door opened and Carlisle steeped out, but he didn't notice us, he seemed to be speaking to someone.

'Can you hear who he is speaking to?' I asked Embry in a whisper.

'One thing we don't have is supersensitive hearing, I think that is due to the wolf telepathy' Embry answered.

'Then who do you think it is then?' I asked.

'I'd say it'd be Rachel' Embry answered.

'You're more than likely right, I wonder if she'll be happy to see us?' I replied.

'Maybe she won't recognize us' Embry whispered.

'It's only been four years, she'll recognize me, not you' I indicated that he defiantly didn't look his age.

'Point taken' Embry replied.

Just at that moment Carlisle turned away from Rachel who closed the door and turned in mine and Embry's direction, Embry dropped my hand and shoved his hands into his pockets.

'Hi Carlisle' I said softly knowing he could hear me even from meters away.

'Bella' he answered courteously.

'How's Edward?' I said as we approached each other.

'He's coping as best he can, I won't deny that I'm not upset with you Bella. I honestly thought my son and you were meant to be together and that you loved him.'

'Well I don't know what's going on in my life at the moment, I'm just trying to sort through it and work out what I want, but whatever I choose now Embry will be with me…I kinda can't shake him off not now anyway.'

'I understand that, just please try to not hurt Edward any more than you already have please Bella.'

'I'll try Carlisle.'

'I know you will Bella' he smiled and walked past us and to his car.

Embry looked at me and went to open his mouth.

"Don't if you want to say anything, tell me later okay" I answered.

"Okay, I can do that" Embry replied as we finally reached the door.

I knocked on the door.

"DOORS OPEN COME IN! I'M IN THE KITCHEN, IF YOU'RE LOOKING FOR DAD HE'S AT THE CLEARWATERS" Rachel called out.

"She really is home" Embry whispered.

"Time to face the music" I answered opening the door.

As we entered the house the first things that caught me was the smell of freshly baked muffins and there seemed to be life around the house again. Rachel's innocence she had no idea what had happened in her absence and has returned a normal person with normal hopes and dreams that the rest of us had lost a very long time ago. Embry slowed his pace and walked behind me as we approached the kitchen.

"Hey Rachel" I smiled as we entered the kitchen.

She spun around on the spot and smiled, "Well look at you Bella, you've grown up."

"Graduated High School and everything" I laughed going over to her and giving her a hug.

"And who's this?" she asked she said drawing back from me. I turned around so we were both facing Embry.

"Hey Rachel" he smiled.

"Embry? Embry Call?" her reaction was what I had expected she wasn't sure it was actually him.

"Yeah it's me" he laughed.

"How old you now?" Rachel asked.

"Seventeen" he answered with a grin.

"Well you don't look it; neither does Jake for that matter. You both look like you're in your twenties. Bella did you notice this happen or did it just happen?"

I couldn't give her the real answer with breaking the secret, "It was gradual, I never really noticed," I hope for everyone's sake that my lie would convince her for the time being.

"We're here to see Jake, is he up for it?" Embry ask trying to keep calm about facing Jake. I knew he wouldn't say anything but I knew he was worried about it.

"Doctor Cullen was just here and said it was fine," Rachel replied.

"Yeah we saw Carlisle leaving?" I answered. Shit I'd said Carlisle and not Doctor Cullen.

"You're on a first name bases with Doctor Cullen?" Rachel asked confused.

"I, well, I kinda used to date his son….we got engaged to."

"WHAT! Okay Bella you need to tell me everything!"

"Nothing to tell Rachel, I think we broke up last night."

"You think, you think?" she said shocked.

"Rachel it's nothing okay, just leave it. Can we please talk to Jake?"

"Yeah go on through" Rachel replied slumping down in one of the kitchen chairs.

Embry came up beside me in the hallway, "If she reacts like that about an engagement, who knows what would happen if she found out about the wolves," he whispered

"We'll cross that bridge if the situation arises" I whispered back.

Just standing outside Jake's door was daunting, but eventually Embry knocked on the door.

"Come in" Jake grumbled.

"I'll go first" I mouthed to Embry and he nodded. I opened the door a small way and slid in quickly and shut the door behind me again.

"Hey Jake" I smiled.

"Hey Bella" he breathed, "I honestly didn't think that you'd be coming back today?"

"Things change, so here I am."

"I can see that Bella."

"Are you feeling any better?" I asked.

"No, yes, maybe. I don't know."

"My arms healed up, my legs should he okay by tomorrow and I've got to give my ribs at least another three days."

"Is that what Carlisle said?" I asked.

"Yes" he grumbled.

"What are you going to do about Rachel once you're healed?" I asked.

"I don't know yet, that's why Dad's over at the Clearwater's their having a tribal meeting to work out how to deal best with the situation. I just wi-"

"You just wish someone would imprint on her, so that you can get on with your life?"

"No, maybe. I still think imprinting is stupid, it makes people stupid."

I took a breath before I said anything, I didn't think it would hit home so much; the way that Jake talked about imprinting now that I knew I was an imprintee but it did and I didn't like the feeling very much at all.

"It doesn't make people stupid Jake, it just helps them to understand more of they want in life, helps them refocus their life."

"And how can you say that Bella, _no one_ has imprinted on you!" he near yelled at me.

"Jake, don't blow this out of proportion but-" I started to tell him but he cut me off and the look in his eyes told me he had worked it out.

"Someone imprinted on you didn't they! DIDN'T THEY!"

I heard Rachel call out Jake's name and running through the house and then to make matters worse I heard Embry tell her to back down and that everything would be okay.

"IT WAS EMBRY! HOW WHY?!"

"JAKE YOU KNOW HE HAD NO CHOICE, NONE OF YOU DO!" I yelled back at him at that moment the door flung open and Rachel and Embry were standing there. Embry had his hands on his head, seemingly giving up on controlling Rachel who had turned from her normal kind and sweet nature into a protective big sister.

"I think it's time you and Embry left Bella" Rachel said obviously trying to keep calm.

"Yeah I think that would be a good idea to" Embry said from outside the door. I didn't push the matter; there was really no hope for mine and Jake's friendship anymore. It was gone.

* * *

**I would love any reviews possible. Please and Thank you. Now I was going to have Bella and Embry meet with Charlie in this chapter, but I thought since Charlie doesn't know of the world he is living in, it might not go down so well for Bella to come in and say that she left Edward out of the blue and then for Charlie to find Embry spending extensive periods with Bella as he and Bella try to work out where their relationship stands. **


	7. Secrets, Love and Lies

As we left the house we could still hear Rachel who was now arguing with Jake over what was going on, in other words I was more focused on the argument to what I found when I actually did leave the house. What I found was the pack.

"Hey guys" Embry said softly.

"Told Jake?" Quil asked sympathetically.

I nodded.

"Do you want me to go talk to him?" Quil ask.

"I don't think that'll be a good idea, he'll probably lash out about your imprinting Claire," Embry answered.

"Understood" Quil smiled.

"So you guys here to check up on me or something?" I asked.

"No Bella, we were hoping that you'd heard something about going to meet the Cullen's" Sam replied.

"I haven't sorry Sam" I paused, "I'll call you when something happens I promise, Embry and I were about to go confront his mom" well actually we hadn't I just wanted to get out of there and away from Jake before something else went wrong because I knew that it would.

"Good luck" Jared laughed.

"Yeah good luck – good luck to what?" Seth said as he joined the conversation.

"Confronting my mom" Embry said.

"Confronting Kate after going missing, I really do wish you good luck" Seth chuckled.

Everyone laughed a little.

"Where's Leah?" Jared asked Seth, "I thought she was coming with you."

"She was" Seth answered, "but she, mom and Billy got into an argument and Leah is now helping her clean up."

"She didn't phase did she?" Sam asked worried.

"No need to worry Sam the house is still intact" Seth replied.

"She didn't phase then?" Sam asked again.

"No but some plates and some cups got broken, everything is fine other than that" Seth replied, "any who she'll be bringing Billy home soon."

"On the topic of people being missing, where is Paul?" Embry asked curiously.

"He's down on the beach, his mum wrangled him into babysitting his younger cousins for the afternoon" Jared answered, "for the record he really doesn't want to do it."

"Knowing Paul as well as I do, I think I agree" I replied.

"So Bella, I guess I should officially welcome you to the tribe, because I guess you are also now part of it" Sam smiled. The smile was genuine, despite how bad the situation was or could be with Edward in the not so distant future.

"A welcome from the Chief, I should be honoured" I laughed.

The back started laughing again, but the laughing was interrupted by Rachel.

"Chief? We don't have a Chief, and if in there is any Chief it's Dad and then it'll be Jake."

"Rachel, I-" Sam began; Jared nudged him though reminding him that Rachel wasn't allowed to know the truth.

"What Sam?" Rachel asked.

"It's nothing Rachel," Seth piped up.

"Seth don't even start" she hadn't faced him yet, she spun around to confront him and she didn't come face to face with the gangly boy she thought she might, the boy that Seth was when she left, the one she was sure would be the same when she returned – she instead came face to face with a boy who had Seth's voice and Seth's personality, but he looked like he was in his twenties, that's wolf age acceleration for you.

"Seth?" Rachel asked worried when she met his eyes.

"Rach I'm okay" then she noticed something I wish she hadn't, "You have a tattoo" she looked more closely at it, "It's exactly like Jakes."

"Well, um, yeah, I do," Seth stumbled over his words.

Rachel marched over to him and grabbed his arm, "And a raging verve, just like Jake! WILL ONE OF YOU TELL ME WHAT IS GOING ON!?" Rachel wasn't handling the situation.

That's when heard a rumbling like a vehicle moving towards us, the wolves and Rachel had noticed to

"Looks like Billy's home, with Leah" Seth answered, pulling his arm out of Rachel's grip.

Sam just shook his head at the fact that Seth always stated the obvious. Jared went over to the truck and helped Billy out and into his wheelchair. I moved so I was partially hidden behind Embry.

"Hey you okay?" Embry asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine, it's just" Embry cut me off.

"You know that Billy doesn't know that I imprinted on you and your scared how he'll react."

"DAD!" Rachel yelled.

"Rachel, are you okay?" Billy asked rolling over to her.

"No. Sam is saying that he is the Chief, I, I thought you were the Chief Dad."

Billy didn't meet Rachel's eyes before he replied to her, he met Sam's – he was searching for an answer from _his _Chief.

"I am Rachel," Billy said softly, but Rachel looked far from convinced.

"Okay well what about the boys then, they look older than they should. Much older, and they feel like their burning up and who in their right mind let Seth get a tattoo!"

"Rachel this isn't the time to be discussing this!"

"Not the time! You won't even discuss Jake's cliff jumping accident, I'm not a child anymore. I have the right to know!" she grilled for more information; "I am going to the beach to clear my head, when I return I _want_ answers, real answers and _nothing _less" she stormed off in the direction of the beach.

"That could've gone better" Jared sighed.

The wolves, Billy and I nodded in agreement.

"Okay well I think we all better get a move on before Rachel comes back looking for an answer – seeing as we now have to think of one, and a good one at that" Sam said.

"I agree" I said without thinking or remembering that Billy was present and still didn't know about the imprinting,

"Bella is that you?" Billy asked.

I stepped out from behind Embry so that he could see me and I smiled slightly, "Hi Billy" I said softly.

"Why are you here, I know you know of the wolves existence everyone who knows of them knows that you do, but this isn't your place our meetings and so forth; at least not now anyway, or ever" Billy replied.

"Actually Billy, Bella's situation with the tribe has altered in the past twenty four hours – or more accurately the last two months. She's had all the rights you just outlined for the past two months" Sam replied, trying to ease the tension of the situation at hand.

"I understand, so I take it that it was you Embry who imprinted on Bella, at least I think so the way that your hand is clutching her wrist" Billy replied.

I hadn't even noticed that Embry had hold of my wrist, but now that I did I could feel the connection that I gussed was shared between a wolf and his imprintee. The feeling was full of hope, protection and love, it felt right.

"I did Billy, I'm sorry I didn't say anything earlier. I kept it to myself" Embry answered.

"I guess this explains the block that pack has experienced for the past two months then? The one that has effected Jake the most" Billy asked.

"Afraid so" Embry said.

"Well I guess we have more important matters than dealing with Rachel's problems."

"She's just as important, before long she'll start remembering what's said in the legends" Seth piped up.

"Seth being logical, I never thought I'd see the day" It was Paul and Rachel was by his side, "I think I may have solved the Rachel problem."

Billy looked shocked, and I think so would I. It was clear what had happened between Paul and Rachel. It was exactly like me and Embry, Emily and Sam, Kim and Jared and Claire and Quil – Paul had imprinted on Rachel.

Embry and I eventually left the love fest that had engulfed the Black House, and got away from Rachel apologising for the way she had acted earlier and trying to fully understand what had really happened to her brother and what I may still become – well I didn't bring that up, but I knew Embry was thinking it.

"I know what you were thinking about, back at Jake's house" Embry said as we walked silently across the reservation to his mum's house.

"What that I still might become a vampire and that I still love Edward, when I'm trying to tell myself that I don't have feelings for you when it's obvious to you especially that I do."

Embry stopped walking and looked at me with a grateful expression on his face.

"So you do have feelings for me?"

"Yes and I've spent the entire time since you told me you imprinted on me trying to ignore the feelings that were erupting inside of me like fireworks" I could feel the hot wet tears sliding down my cheeks.

Embrys arm engulfed me in a hug in seconds and I pulled him as close as I possibly could.

"Bella have you made up your mind?" he asked me in barley a whisper.

"Less than twenty-four hours ago I thought I knew what love was, but I know what it is now it's you and me. I choose you Embry."

I felt his lips meet my forehead with a gentle kiss. I'd chosen my wolf and now we had to face the challenges that came with that decision, I'd chosen a different life a human life one that hung in the balance as Alice had promised the Volturi that I would join them as vampires.

"Don't let them take me away from you" I asked as I buried my head in his chest.

"I won't Bella, I promise."

* * *

_**Well I hope you all enjoyed that chapter, I loved writing it, I've always wanted to write about how Rachel ended up on the beach the day that Paul imprinted on her so I kinda took this opportunity to fufil that dream/wish. Review please lovlies.**_

_**K. x**_


	8. Werewolves And Vampires

When Embry took my hand now, the feeling was different it felt right. Not like when Edward had, whenever he had I'd thought I knew the feeling that came over me, the feeling of love, the way that Edward loved me. I was wrong with Edward I didn't know what love meant, right here, right now with Embry I think that I was finally understanding what it meant to be loved. It was the unconditional love, the complete support, the promise of always, the knowing he'd never let go of me for any reason.

'This is right' I said softly.

'Huh?' Embry asked.

'This you and me, it feels right.'

Embry chuckled, 'I could've told you that Bells, I know this feels right. It's the first thing that has felt right since we were thrown head first into this mess.'

'This mess? It can hardly be a mess now'

'What do you mean by that?' Embry asked.

'I guess I thought, that wolves once they imprinted they saw the light at the end of the tunnel. They saw hope in their lives, after they'd lost everything with the secret they were forced to keep. That their imprintee was the one they could share every single secret with and entrust her with their upmost fears.'

Embry cupped my face with his hands, 'It's even more important, when you've spent your entire life, sharing those fears and secrets with her. None of the wolves have the connection to their imprintee, which I have with you Bella. It's something that I don't even understand, that I doubt the pack, or the elders could understand. From the moment we met, our destinies were entangled together, but moving in separate directions. Leading to now, when they finally start moving side by side."

That was the moment that I pulled away. I straight away wanted to fall back in, but I remembered Sam and Emily. When Sam was with her, she was always the one that set him back on track, reminded him of the job he was supposed to be doing. I realised I had to become that person for Embry, be the one that reminded him of what he was supposed to be doing.

'Bella?' Embry asked hurt.

'As much as, I want to exist in that moment, when nothing else matter, but we have to exist in a moment when everything is at stake. When what we have here together is at stake' I answered, taking his hand.

'Okay, okay. So do we really have to go tell my mum, that I have a girlfriend?'

'Yes' I replied, 'You never asked me to be your girlfriend though.'

'It was implied. I imprinted on you remember.'

'Isn't it the imprintee' choice though if she wants to love the wolf. Em told me about her and Sam, she didn't want it at first.'

Embry stopped dead in his tracks, 'Bella do you want to be with a wolf or a vampire? Because by the way you're speaking, you're trying to find every excuse possible to not be with me. You've been like this all day and last night when we were in the clearing. It's like you think I'm going to break your heart or break something. I won't break you or your heart, I can't do that. I can't do that without hurting myself.'

'Embry, I'

'Bella don't you I me. You know what could happen if you go back to him.'

Embry was right Edward could so easily hurt me, like really hurt me, if I went back to him and tried to make him believe that I didn't just have a spontaneous love affair with a wolf and that the last day didn't even exist. Then why would I want to try when everything I wanted was right here with Embry and he was right he couldn't hurt me without regretting it forever. I'd met Sam and Em, and they proved that that fact was true. Sam was never going to forgive himself for hurting Em, but he wouldn't be able to ever not love her.

'We can tell your mum that you're not single' I asked for a compromise.

'So what you're saying is that despite the fireworks of emotions you're not ready to be called my girlfriend yet. That kinda hurts ya know Bella,' he had a cheeky grin across his face as he spoke the last few words. It only caused me to smile and I reached back out and took his hand and leant my head against his arm.

'Mom!' Embry shouted banging on the door, 'MOM! I KNOW YOU'RE HOME, LET ME IN!'

It had been a long time since I'd last been at Embry's house, but nothing much had changed. The roses had been ripped up and replaced with daffodils. It was one of Tracy's crazy coping mechanisms, before Jake's mom had died she had tulips, but when Jake's mom died she ripped them up and planted the roses.

"Did she rip the roses up because of you?" I asked Embry.

"Yes, and if she ever finds out what is really going on she'll rip the daffodils up and plant magnolias. At least that's what she said, but Sue wasn't going to tell her the truth and nor was Connie."

"You wouldn't expect them to, would you?"

"No they want to keep us safe, even if it means lying to a friend. She deserves to be lied to though; she lied to me, what goes around comes around Bells."

"Embry it makes no difference now, you know that. That lie, the secret, the truth she's keeping from you in minuscule to the packs secret, to our secret."

"I know Bella, it's just I want to know."

"That's one thing we all want, it causes rifts in the pack. You Sam, you Quil…you Jake."

"Trust me I really don't hope Jake is my brother. If it was Quil it might explain why his Dad went out in the storm that night. If my brothers Sam no one would care, it would just give Sam more reasons to hate his father and more reasons for everyone to call him a cheater, a player, a liar."

"EMRBY FINN CALL!" I heard Tracy's indistinguishable voice shout.

Embry spun around and there was his mum walking across the field towards the house.

"Hi Mom" Embry said plainly, obviously used to being shouted at like this.

"WHERE WE'RE YOU LAST NIGHT, ALL OF YESTERDAY! I'M SURPRISED YOU HAVEN'T BEEN HURT LIKE JAKE!"

"Mom, I'm fine" he indicated that he had no broken bones or cuts. Though if he did it was pretty likely that they wouldn't have been as bad as Jake's injuries, and would've healed within minutes.

"Fine, fine! Is till all you have to say. Each time I go to check that you're asleep you are hardly ever there. Maybe once a week. You've stopped going to school, you sleep all day, and you're gone all night. It's like you're a vampire." Embry tried to refrain from laughing at that comment, "I worry when you're gone, what you might be up to, that the police are going to call and tell me I need to come pay bail or that you're dead in the morgue. Why do you keep doing this without any explanation?"

"BECAUSE YOU L –"

I grabbed Embry's arm, "Embry don't it's not worth it, you know that."

"Is this because I never told you who your father was! I've told you so many times before I was drunk it was a one night stand, he was gone by the morning. I keep telling you and you still keep going out at night. I'm your mom Em I deserve the truth, not these lies you're telling me."

"I will tell you the truth when you tell me who my father is, I know you know. Bella come on we're leaving."

Tracy's face softened at the sound of my name, but fear was still written all over her face.

"Bella, you've grown up so much since I last saw you, but Bella please tell me you're not caught up in what Embry is. I don't want that for you, you were like a daughter to me when you were little. You and Embry were irrespirable, best friends, always getting in and out of trouble. So please tell me that innocent little girl is going to start keeping secrets from me to."

"Tracy I'm sorry, I have to choose Embry. I have to keep them, I really have no choice, and I never really had a choice. I agree with Embry, if you could tell him who his father was he wouldn't have to keep these secrets from you anymore. I'm sorry but we have to go."

Embry who had already walked away came back and took my hand and pulled me away, as we moved away he put his arm around my waist.

"Embry!" Tracy called out.

Embry stopped again and let go of me and turned around to face his mom again.

"I know that you won't be coming back, I don't know how but I do. So please if I think I'm right, please just keep Bella safe. She's good for you and he's good for you to Bella, I always hoped when you were little, because you were best friends that you'd fall in love with each other. If you don't want me in your life anymore Em, just make sure you keep Bella in yours."

Embry took a breath I wasn't sure if he was going to say anything in reply to what his mom had said. I guessed it was the first calm thing she had said to him since he'd become a wolf and kept sneaking out at night – that he hadn't expected to hear her be civil towards him again, "I'll keep her in my life and I'll keep her safe."


	9. Sealed With A Kiss

Embry was lying on my bed throwing a basketball up in the air and catching it repetitively. We were waiting for Dad to come home, I'd decided that telling Dad about Embry in a building full of police officers was a bad idea, I didn't want to get shot and I didn't want Embry to get shot either.

"What's for dinner?" Embry asked.

"Dad's bringing home pizza" I replied. I was sitting on the floor leaning up against the wall re-reading Pride and Prejudice. "Embry, where are you going to sleep, if you ever decide to sleep again?"

"Quil's, the Clearwater's, where ever I end up sleeping."

"I don't want you couch hopping Embry."

"Bella if I think I know what your suggesting Charlie is never going to agree."

"He never has to know. You won't want to leave me alone for more than five minutes till you're safe again anyway."

"Then where then huh? You still don't want to be my girlfriend, so it would be impractical to stay in here."

"Well contradictory to what I said before, if we think of a good enough cover story, I actually think Dad will let you sleep on the couch."

"You are so manipulative Isabella Marie Swan, did you know that."

I smiled, "Yeah I knew that."

"Just checking

"Bella! I'm home, pizzas in the kitchen! Jerry's on his way over to watch the game! Oh and hello Embry!" Dad's voice echoed through the house. I'd been so distracted by Embry I hadn't even heard the Police Cruiser pull up, I also realised I'd read the same page of Pride and Prejudice quite a few times now.

"Hey Charlie!" Embry called without thinking and I just started laughing.

"Good one" I replied. Embry's hands were covering his face, "Come on you want pizza or not." I replied getting up and walking out of the room.

"Hey Dad" I said coming into the kitchen.

"Hey Bells" he replied hanging his jacket and gun belt up on the kitchen hook.

"How'd you know Embry was here?" I asked curiously opening the pizza box, and debating which piece of pizza that I wanted.

"Billy called, said that Tracy chucked Embry out and that the last time he was seen he was with you. I took a chance and said hello to see if that was true," Dad answered as Embry padded into the room.

Embry and Dad's eyes met, "I'm sorry to hear your mum threw you out Embry" Dad said sympathetically.

"Well it was her call, I just have to live with the decision that she's made and so does she."

"As long as you are okay that is the main thing Embry, Bella and I am here if you need anything."

I looked at Embry, if he wanted to stay here this was the moment he needed to ask Dad when he was being all sympathetic about Embry's situation.

"On that I was wondering can I crash on your couch." Embry asked.

"You can't crash on the couch; you can sleep on the couch as long as you need to. Billy also said that you, Jake and Bella had a misunderstanding and it was better that you weren't on the reservation anyway."

"Thank you Charlie" Embry replied.

"Well we'll leave you and Jerry to watch the game, come on Embry" I said picking up three of the five pizzas.

"You sure you two can eat three of them?" Dad asked.

"Absolutely" Embry grinned, but then he froze up.

"Embry is everything okay?" I asked trying to defuse Dad from thinking that something was seriously wrong.

"It is fine Bella, come on" Embry replied, turning and heading for the stairs.

"Thanks for the pizza Dad"

"No problem Bella" Dad replied as he walked towards the lounge. I headed over to the stairs and waited for Dad to turn the volume right up before I headed up the stairs. Knowing it was best; that I knew there was sound cover till I headed up to my room and found what ever had made Embry freeze up.

I opened my bedroom door and came face to face with Alice; Embry was lying on the bed eating the pizza.

"You both honestly want me to believe that there wasn't a shouting match."

"There wasn't because she didn't say anything when I came into the room and she promised she wouldn't hurt you and I'm going to hold her to that."

"And I agreed that as long as he didn't hurt you, I wouldn't hurt him and I could hear you from the kitchen and you sounded fine so I didn't see the point in arguing. That and you made your point clear that this house was Switzerland, and I didn't want to ignore that, that was true."

"Well then Alice, what it going on?"

"Edward left" Alice replied.

"Left as in left Forks?" I knew the answer but I had to ask the question.

"Left Forks as in he decided to join the Volturi. Let's say it's recruitment season for them, but that also means they will becoming for you any day now Bella. Not unless you become a vampire right here, right now."

Embry jumped up and growled.

"Embry go, go. Go now, go warn them GO!"

"I'm not going unless you come with me; I can't trust her to not turn you to keep her family safe."

Alice turned to face Embry, "I wouldn't change her, because it would break the treaty. I am as aware of it as you are that now that Edward has chosen the Volturi, that the treaty is as vulnerable as it has ever been."

"Okay just keep her safe, I'll be faster without her."

"THEN GO EMBRY!" I shouted.

Embry came over to me and without a second thought I knew what he was going to do and I was prepared to let him. He kissed me and I kissed him back. That was the kiss that sealed our destines, that whatever happened to one of us, it was going to happen to the other.

"Bella don't forget I love you okay?"

"I won't Embry, and don't forget I love you to."

"I won't" he rested his hand on my cheek before he darted out of the room. Telling Dad he was just going back to the reservation to get his belongings.

I looked to Alice, "What do we do now; I've ran off enough times and hurt Dad. I can't do that again."

"I have an idea," Alice walked over to the open window that she had come through and jumped out and landed without a sound onto the ground.

I headed over to the window and looked out, Alice was already looking up at me, "Please tell me you've seen that, whatever idea you have works?" I asked.

"Yeah it works, now play along" Alice replied with a smile and she started walking towards the front door of the house. Then she doubled back and looked like she was going to jump back into my room.

"What? You're wasting time!" I asked agitated.

"I can see what's coming Bella, it's been decided, so I'd know if I was wasting time okay?"

"Then why come back and not go on with your idea?" I asked.

"Because I need to ask do I tell him that you and Edward are no longer together?"

"If you want to be the one that make his life complete be my guest," I replied.

"Okay then."

As Alice turned to leave the room again, I found I had one more question to ask on the topic, "Alice is Edward still your brother?"

Alice looked at me and shook her head, "Carlisle got mad ripped up Edwards's fake birth certificate, he's Edward Anthony Masen again."

There was sadness on Alice's face, I knew she was hurting, "Alice I'm sorry that I let this happen, I didn't mean for it to happen. I thought that he'd be happy all he wanted for me was to have a human life and when I do finally choose it he up's and leaves, I don't understand."

"Bella that's the thing neither do we, that's why none of us are blaming you or Embry. We know that all he wanted for you was a normal human life; we can't understand why he'd decide to join the Volturi either" Alice sighed, just before she jumped out the window again.

I walked over to my bedroom door opened it and slipped out into the hall, the pre-game talks were roaring out of the television. I was sure Dad was just sitting there waiting for Jerry to arrive to watch the game with him. Then I heard Alice knock on the door. A few moments later I heard Dad's voice as he opened the door and I took a few steps down the stairs.

"Alice, how are you?" Dad asked.

"I'm good Charlie. I was wondering in Bella around?" Alice asked.

"She's upstairs in her room. Do you want to talk to her?" Dad replied.

"Yes please, if that's okay."

"It is fine Alice, come on in" I heard the door close behind Alice as she came into the house, "Bella! Alice is here!" Dad called through the house.

I took a few steps up the stairs as Dad spoke so that he didn't suspect that I knew what was going on, "Coming Dad!" I called back and headed back down the stairs and joining them in the hallway, "Hi Alice" I smiled trying to look genuine so that Dad didn't know any different.

"Now Charlie I know Bella is eighteen but I was wondering can she sleep over at my house tonight?" Alice asked quickly.

Dad looked conflicted and was unsure what to say, "Well, I, I don't know. What about Edward? I don't want them sleeping under the same roof."

"Dad that's the thing Edward and I broke up," I replied. Then I look for any sign of expression in Dad's face, but it was blank like he was in shock, "Dad?"

Dad snapped back to reality, "Bella you've broken up before and gotten back together five seconds later."  
"Charlie, they've broken up for good this time," Alice supplied to the conversation.

"Who broke up with whom then?" Dad asked confused.

"It was mutual" I answered.

"Well then I guess if it is fine with your parents Alice and Edward, Bella can sleep over."

"I'm sure it'll be fine with Carlisle and Esme. On the topic of Edward he left town last night, he just left he was their when I went to bed last night and was gone when I got up this morning."

"Have you spoken to him?" Despite Edward being the topic of conversation, Dad had gone into full Police Sheriff mode.

"Esme spoke to him just before I left, he's in Seattle. He's fine" Alice lied.

"Well if you're sleeping over at Alice's, Bella what do you want me to tell Embry when he comes back?" Dad asked.

"I can call him?" I suggested.

"Yes, do that" Dad agreed.

I took my phone out of my jacket pocket and scrolled through my contacts looking for Embry's number. I listened to the dial tone hoping it wouldn't dial out but then Embry finally picked up.

"Hello?" Embry asked.

"Hey" I replied.

"You okay?" Embry asked worried.

"Yeah everything's fine; I'm staying at Alice's tonight."

"Okay, um. Tell Charlie that the trucks broken down and I won't be able to fix it till morning, so I'll pick you up tomorrow morning on my way home. So I'll see you at the Cullen's in half an hour."

"See you then" I replied.

"I love you Bella, you love me to right?" He saved me from having to ask the question and alerting Dad to what was really going on.

"I do. Okay Bye."

"Bye Bells" I could just imagine a grin on Embry's face.

I hung up from the call and went back to Dad and Alice.

"Okay the trucks broken down and Embry says he won't be able to fix it till morning. So he will pick me up from the Cullen's tomorrow once he has fixed the truck."

"Well that's fine by me. That fine by you Bella?" Dad asked.

"Yeah it's fine by me. So I will go pack my bags."


End file.
